Save Me from My Solitude : Dedicated to NA Maire
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: Time travel fantasy POTO meets Kate and Leopold. Erik travels through a magic mirror and meets a 21st century New York plastic surgeon. Will love change the hearts of two lonely people?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**1877** The fire raged, turning the once beautiful theater into a grotesque mockery of what it once was. Far below, deep in the catacombs a different fever burned as Erik watched Christine sail away with her chosen lover.

_Ignorant fool_ he thought savagely as he whirled away. Spying his mirrors he gazed at his tortured face.

"NO MORE!" he cried. "No more shall you haunt this place with your accursed countenance!" With these words he smashed the first, then the second mirror. As he reared back to do the same to the third he thought he saw… something. He stepped closer, was that a shimmer of color? Slowly he reached up to touch the surface of the mirror. Instead of the satiny smoothness of glass what he touched seemed to be a viscous liquid. Before he knew what was happening he felt himself being pulled in.

**2007 ** Dr. Emma Merrik wearily turned her key and entered her apartment.

"Hello, Fred." She called to her beautiful fichus tree, the perfect pet she laughingly told her friends, one that doesn't require a lot of care and almost **never** barks, _unlike my last boyfriend._

She stretched out her tired muscles as she strode into the bathroom to pour a generous amount of lavender bath oil into a hot bath then into her bedroom to get out of her street clothes. She stopped to caress the antique French mirror that was a lucky find in an obscure antique store that she had haunted on the previous Saturday. She stopped suddenly and pondered her use of that word, haunted…why had she used _that_ particular word? _ Strange_. She looked closer at the mirror. Was that an organ reflected there? She didn't own an organ. And who was that peering back at her, oh god _was there someone in her apartment_?

Erik stumbled out of the mirror in a flurry of arms and legs landing heavily on a soft, warm pillow. For one brief moment he lay, dazed and confused, content to remain where he was. Emma lay in a daze, blinking back tears of panic as she assimilated the fact that she was currently lying beneath a very hard, very masculine body.

"Get the HELL off me!!" she began to scream and struggle wildly. At the sudden blast of noise in his ear Erik was galvanized into action.

"_Mon dieu_, woman! What is wrong with you?" He rolled heavily to the side to see a nicely rounded feminine shape dressed in men's trousers and a long sleeved shirt that showed a hint of that lovely female form he'd felt pressed against his body not a moment before. Her hair was a lovely coppery shade of brown that shown with small fiery hints of color in the candlelight. She had the most arresting gray-green eyes he had ever seen, although they were presently pinning him with a mixture of fear and intense anger.

Emma stared at the man lying on her bedroom floor. He was dressed in black britches, boots and a flowing white shirt, a costume reminiscent of a hero/villain in the bodice ripper novels that the nurses love to read and pass around. His hair was dark and slicked back; he had high aristocratic cheekbones, a finely sculpted mouth that made you dream of spending hours exploring the depths of, and deep emerald green eyes. His face, God, his face was a masterpiece! At least the side she could see. The right side was covered by a white mask, porcelain by the look of it. But the left side, it was as if a beautiful dark angel had come to earth to live among mortals. She shook herself, as if to wake from a trance. There was a strange _man _lying on the floor of her room!

"Just who the _hell _do you think you are, and how did you get in here!" instantly she went on the attack. Erik shifted slightly to a more comfortable position.

"Don't move," Emma threatened softly. "I am very capable of defending myself if necessary, now be so kind as to answer my questions please."

Erik found himself looking down the business end of a very sleek looking pistol held in the unshaken hands of a woman who was dangling at the end of a long, slippery slope of fear, and may, at any point fall off into complete panic. He raised his hands in a show of surrender and said huskily

"I mean no harm,_ mademoiselle_. My name is Erik Rouchard. I am not quite certain how I arrived here. I was in the deep cellars below the Opera House in Paris with my possessions, my mirrors, and than _viola _I am here!"

"Paris? As in France? What do you mean cellars? What Opera house?" she was totally confused by now. Erik realized he was not making sense, but then, none of this did. How could he explain what he didn't know?

"Please _mademoiselle_, may I sit somewhere more comfortable? I give you my word of honor I will not harm you in any way. I will tell you my story if you wish to hear it."

Emma sat in stunned silence as Erik's words trailed off in broken whispers. The pain of rejection from his mother, the agony of physical and psychological abuse, the obsession with Christine, and his madness when the obsession was not returned, the abandonment and finality of her marriage with Raoul. All of this linked with some horrible disfigurement concealed by the mask.

"Will you remove your mask?" she asked.

"What? No! What is it with women?! Have I no Secrets left? Must I bare all only to be rejected again?" he raged.

"Whoa there, throttle back!!" she raised her voice so she could be heard. "I am a _doctor_ Monsieur Rouchard and I want to see for purely professional reasons. My field is Reconstructive Surgery and while I deal mostly with children who are born with deformities, I also help adults who are burn victims. Whatever you've got going on under that mask, I've seen before, in spades."

Erik stared at her for a full five minutes. A woman doctor?

"_Pardon, mademoiselle, _how can this be? Women are not permitted to study in Universities."

" What are you talking about Monsieur? Did you hit your head when you fell on my floor? This is the 21st century, women have the right to vote, seek higher education and get bigger boobs all in the same day!" Emma was dumb founded at his apparent chauvinism.

" Bigger bo-.. wait, what century did you say?" Erik turned pale.

" 21st , as in the year 2007. Has been all year, since January 1st. Hey, you ok?" Emma reached out to grab Erik as he swayed.

"While I was in the cellars of the Opera House, the year was 1877." He said softly.

"What? I think I'd better check you for a head injury, you're not making sense right now." The possibilities were too frightening to contemplate, yet how to explain his abrupt appearance from the mirror, his mannerisms, his attire?

"Look, Monsieur Rouchard, you are clearly exhausted. I have a guest room that you can use. We can discuss this further in the morning. Come with me and I will show you where the bathroom is. While you get ready for bed, I'll put on fresh sheets."

Erik followed Emma down the hall and into the privy. She showed him marvelous things. The toilet actually flushed the unpleasantries away to some large tank where the water was then purified with chemical compounds. The bath had hot and cold _running _water! There was this wall fixture that spurted out water called a shower, it felt like standing under a warm waterfall. Erik enjoyed availing himself of this particular feature, although the only soap to be found was lavender scented. He had to admit, however, that this fragrance suited Emma, wild and free. When he finished showering he noticed that she had left clean towels and a short sleeve shirt type garment along with baggy, shapeless trousers. Wondering what these were and where she got them he set off to find her. Emma was in what must be the guest quarters, changing the sheets on the bed. He moved to help her.

"Surely you have servants who can do this?" he asked.

"You're joking, right?" she saw he wasn't. "Oh my god, you really are from the 19th century, aren't you?" she sat on the bed when her knees gave out. "Look, let me try to explain something to you. Number One: only the uber rich can afford household staff, and Number Two: I am unfortunately NOT one of the uber rich. Get the picture?"

Erik looked momentarily puzzled. Then his frown cleared. "Doctors do not make a good salary now days?"

"I manage to make ends meet" Emma tucked her tongue firmly in her cheek.

By this time the bed was made and the stale linens tucked into the laundry basket. Erik thanked Emma politely for the loan of the clothes and asked curiously what they were.

"I guess I take it for granted everyone knows about sweat pants and T-shirts. Trust me; soon they will be your favorite garments, well, apart from tennis shoes and Levis." With this enigmatic statement she bade him good night and closed her bedroom door. He distinctly heard a lock engage.

_She is not one for trusting easily either_ he said to himself as he climbed beneath the sheets. For the first time in years sleep came effortlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Erik woke the next morning to the luscious scents of bacon and coffee. The sun felt warm as it shone brightly through the window of the guest room showing the French Colonial Style furniture at its best. Emma had flair for making guests feel welcome and at home in her apartment. Following his nose, he made his way into the kitchen, where he stopped dead in the doorway. Emma, her back turned as she stood at the stove, wore a beautiful silk robe in emerald green. Her hair shone with subtle fire in the sunlight that shone into the kitchen through the skylight. Music was wafting through the air from a machine sitting on the counter, something warm and passionate, and she was _singing._ Her voice a smoky contralto. Lovely, sexy, amazing, heady, _Mon dieu _what a voice! It slid through his mind and up and down his body like a long, lovely silken scarf. Emma turned and saw Erik.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up, hope I didn't wake you with my caterwaulin'" she said with a smile.

"No, _mademoiselle,_ I woke because of the delicious aromas. What I heard from you was a far cry from that of a mere alley cat I can assure you."

"Why thank you kind sir! I hope you like eggs and bacon?" after ascertaining he did she served them both breakfast and settled beside him. "I would like to take you shopping today. It seems to me you could use a few more things to wear."

His face hardened. "I accept charity from No One!" a snarl was in his tone.

"Have you ever talked to any one about your rage issues?" Emma couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "No one said anything about charity for heavens sake. Think of it as a temporary loan that can be paid back in full when you figure out what to do. I would like to take you by my clinic this afternoon, it's my weekend there. You can see what I do. Will you come?"

"Alright, I will come. But please, _mademoiselle,_ won't you call me Erik?" Emma blinked in surprise. "Of course, please call me Emma. I'm sorry, my manners have deserted me, and it isn't every day a man appears out of a mirror in my bedroom." She laughed softly. "Listen to me, I sound like a crazy woman! What the hell, sometimes you need a little adventure in your life!"

Emma took Erik on the fastest shopping spree she'd ever been on. Usually she loved to mill around the mall and take in the familiar sights, smells and bargains; however time constraints had her hurrying as they popped into one store after another to purchase what she considered essentials for a man's attire. Erik grew dizzy as he watched her pile one article of clothing on top of another, his question "what is that for?" was often brushed off with "you'll need it, trust me". She seemed to know his sizes by a glance, only once did he have to be measured for a suit by a tailor. When they were done he was sure his debt to her was enormous by any standard. On their way back to her apartment he mentioned this to her,

"I won't argue with you, Erik. Surely you have some marketable skill. What was your profession during your time?"

"I had no fixed profession. I wrote operas, and composed music. I embezzled money from the owners of the Opera House. None of that can help me here."

"I begin to see your point. Do you have any other talents besides musical composition?" she asked.

"I dabble in architecture. I have had a keen interest in it since childhood. It is self-taught as I have never had to opportunity to avail myself of a University education." He replied.

"My father is an architect. Let me talk to him; see what we can come up with. If we purchase materials for you, will you be willing to make drawings that he could look at?" It was a gamble, but if it meant a possibility of meaningful work, "Why not? He can always give me some advice on improving my designs if all comes to naught."

After changing into Levi's (damned if she wasn't right, they were comfortable) and one of his new shirts they set off to Emma's clinic.

"I work at the St. Christopher's Hospital with my regular patients during the week. Every other week end I alternate with Dr. Evans at the clinic. We co-founded Joseph's House to treat the children of financially strapped families who are born with deformities. Many of these families have no insurance and fall short of the requirements for government subsidized health benefits. Dr. Evans and I feel that these children have a right to grow up with as normal a life as possible taking into consideration the extent of the irregularity. "

"So," said Erik's voice was like silken ice. "You view such malformations, such abnormalities with pity. _Mon dieu,_ spare me pity!! My misshapenness, my defect has brought me nothing but hatred and retribution!"

"Excuse Me? I wasn't aware that the entire Universe revolved around _you_ and _your_ problems. Forgive me for not giving them the proper respect and due courtesy you so obviously expect your Majesty!" She was practically hissing at the end. Emma had no idea when she had last been so angered by another person's total self-absorption. They continued the trip in silence, each trapped in their own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The clinic was in a run down neighborhood set between a 7-Eleven and a defunct Laundromat. Emma was greeted by name with smiles and hugs from nurses and patients alike. Erik was amazed to see the tenderness and love she showed to each individual child as she went on her rounds. As they were entering the nursery he could hear infants fussing. Emma lifted a tiny, squirming bundle into her arms cooing gently as she checked its progress under bandages.

"This little princess is Chloe. She has a cleft palate that needs repair, but when we're done she will be good as new, won't you peanut?" she babbled nonsense words to the delight of the infant. "Have the police called about the parents?" this directed to the nurse. "No, Dr. Merrick. I haven't heard anything yet. Detective Montoya hasn't called today." The nurse replied. Emma held the infant closer to her breast "Poor baby" she whispered. She handed the now sleeping baby over to the waiting hands of the nurse and led Erik out of the room.

"What were you speaking of concerning the child's parents?" he inquired.

"The baby was abandoned. She was found in a dumpster out back, thrown out like _freaking trash_! She tested positive for heroin so her mother was a druggie. Lord only knows who or what the father is. The cops have been following leads to try and find Chloe's parents. If they cannot be found she will be put up for adoption." Emma's voice was tense and her frustration showed. "No child deserves to be thrown away like trash. Had she not been found, she would have _died_ in that dumpster. If she goes up for adoption, I have connections; she'll have a home with me."

"You found her, _cherie,_ didn't you? You brought her here, you named her, treated her?" Erik put out a hand to stop her, turned and gently pulled her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest.

"I heard a sound one night while taking out the trash; it sounded like a small kitten. I looked in and saw her. God, Erik. She was so tiny, and blue. I don't know how long she'd been there before I found her. It was a cold, rainy night. If I hadn't taken out the trash…"

"Hush" he said as he held her tighter. "You found her, and she will be safe because you care. It amazes me how much you care. I have never met someone like you with such a heart for others. I never knew you could exist. I have seen you sit beside these children who would be seen as devils in my time, as monsters in my existence and touch them, hold them, smile at them, _Mon_ _dieu _fix them! Make them whole again!" He pulled her head back so he could gaze into her eyes. "You have given me a gift, Emma," her name was a caress on his lips. "Hope, _petite_. I would like you to look at my face and give your professional opinion." She could see what this admission cost him.

"Thank you, Erik; I would be honored to help you." Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, then led him into an examination room.

He slowly removed his white mask and bravely met her gaze. She placed her hands on either side of his face and rotated it to look more fully at the afflicted side. Her touch was gentle as she explored the tender skin and inflamed tissue.

"Were you ever told what happened?" she asked.

"It was my understanding that I was born this way." Erik had to exercise an extraordinary amount of control to keep from fidgeting under her caring ministrations.

"This looks like scar tissue to me." She looked closer. "At one time you had a birthmark, probably a strawberry, common enough in infants. Someone tried to remove it. My God, it looks as though they used an acid of some sort, what kind of monster would do that to a helpless infant?" She literally shook with anger as she examined his eye, "And they had the _balls_ to call you the monster!" He grabbed her hands fiercely and said

"What do you mean birthmark, acid? What are you saying?"

"What I am saying Erik Rouchard," she gently squeezed his hands as she sat in front of him. "Is that you were born with nothing more than an ordinary reddish colored patch of skin on your forehead, under your hairline, perfectly ordinary for an infant, but considered a sign of the devil for ignorant, foolish people in your day and age. Someone, probably in your family, wanted to rid you of that telling mark and decided to use some type of acid to burn away the skin. They got their wish, and left you these scars as souvenirs of their superstitious stupidity!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The first thing that needed to be done before surgery could get underway was get Erik an identity. To do this Emma went to her best friend, Marc Andrews, an FBI agent who worked in the Witness Relocation Program. It made for a very interesting morning between the explanations, skepticism, and at times downright hostility between the two alpha-males in her life.

"Explain, this once again, how did this…_guy_ end up in your apartment?" asked Marc.

_How can he make one simple word sound so insulting?_ "I told you the truth, Marc. I don't know exactly how it happened, but it did, and now he needs our help. Please, for me." She hated to use this type of coercion but he gave her little choice at the moment.

"It goes against all my better judgment, not to mention the illegalities, but alright, for you."

Erik left his office bearing the new name of Erik Destler, profession architect. He had a driver's license, social security card, and all appropriate paperwork, including a resume with glowing references. Emma wasted no time filing paperwork to make sure some of Erik's surgery costs would be offset by proper funding. While waiting on that she and Dr. Evans began the preliminary tests on Erik preparing him for the final results.

Throughout this whole process it was difficult for Erik to come to grips with how he was feeling. The past month had been an emotional rollercoaster for him, first the disastrous night of _Don_ _Juan_ _Triumphant_ and Christine's abandonment, then the whirlwind ride through the mirror and introduction into the future, the realization that his deformity amounted to only a small _insignificant_ birthmark that would've been hidden by his hair, someone had purposely poured an acid on his _face_ to get rid of a small red mark! Erik's hands fisted at his side. _Mon_ _dieu, who could do such a thing to an innocent babe?_ As the days passed he spent much of the time with Emma at the clinic. The children soon came to greet him by name and were charmed by his magic tricks. One morning Emma went looking for him and found him in the Nursery rocking Chloe gently in his arms and singing softly

_Masquerade_!

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face,_

_So the world will_

_Never find you._

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around-_

_There's another _

_Mask behind you._

She was completely captivated, right down to her socks. _Oh, Emma. Don't go falling for this guy; remember what happened the last time. _"Hey." She said softly.

"She was very unhappy. I think she will sleep much better now." He laid her gently in her crib, running his finger along her cheek before tucking her blanket closer around her.

"I know I would if you'd sing like that to me. You have an amazing voice Erik, are you sure you want to be a simple architect?"

"Yes, I will no longer write my music. It is a private and personal decision and one that will not be revoked. If you do not mind, I have no wish to discuss it further." With that he turned on his heels and abruptly left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dazed, Emma watched as Erik strode from the room. _Whoa, I guess I hit on a touchy subject. _She damned herself as she remembered that he had written the final opera before his love betrayed him and ran off with another man. _Hello mouth, open wide here comes a nice juicy foot. Emma will you ever THINK before you talk? He has such an amazing talent though; I hope he will one day find someone who will tempt him to release that passion again. _She fought to silence the small voice inside her crying _me, me, let it be me!_

The day of the surgery finally came. Both Emma and Erik were up at dawn to fill out the final forms before the procedure could begin. After getting Erik's signature on the last of the paperwork both Emma and Dr. Evans sat down with him and went through what they would be doing one more time. Emma sat with him while the anesthetic took effect.

"_Cherie_, I want you to know," he said groggily, "if I can't be fixed, it's alright. It means so much to me that you have tried." Tears ran down her face as she watched him try to fight the effects of the sedative.

"I'm going to fix you, Erik Rouchard Destler. As God is my witness, you will be an angel once again." She leaned forward and laid her lips gently on his in a kiss meant to be one of dedication and promise. She was unprepared for the shaft of lightning that pierced through her entire body at the touch of his mouth on hers. In no time at all her lips softened and molded to his in a caress as old as time itself, and she felt the pressure of his response.

"Erik, I…"she breathed as she surface for air, her lungs dragging it in as though she were in danger of drowning. When she looked down, he was fast asleep, the drugs gaining control at last over his body.

"Erik, can you hear me? Erik, wake up, come on now." _Mon dieu, leave me be! Why are these ballet rats in my lair? My head, it aches! Ah Morpheus come now and take me back to your kingdom…_

"Erik, you need to wake up now, come on sweetie. This is Emma, I need you to be here with me, wake up. You need to wake up, I know you hurt, I can help with that. Your surgery is over, you need to come out of anesthesia, come on."

He could hear a sweet husky voice. He knew that voice, it sang in his dreams of late promising untold delights. Slowly he tried to open his eyes. The light pierced his skull and the pain shattered his brain into a thousand pieces. "_Merde_!!"

"My poor baby," Emma crooned as she emptied a syringe into his IV catheter. "You'll feel better soon, I promise." Erik tried again to open his eyes as he felt the pain on the right side of his face and in his head lessen and a pleasant floating feeling take its place. Emma moved to turn off the harsh overhead light which helped considerably.

"The headache is a reaction to the sedative, perfectly normal, and should go away in the next couple of hours. I have given you a strong pain killer that you will be given every 4 hours for the next several days. You'll stay here until we make sure the skin grafts are healing properly and you don't get an infection. We'll be monitoring your temperature very closely."

"How…" his voice was rusty and husky, he almost didn't recognize it.

"We had to intubate you to help you breathe during surgery, again, normal procedure. Your voice will be back to normal in a few days" she hastened to reassure him after seeing his panicked expression.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"To me? Like a million bucks." She laughed at his puzzled expression. "Sorry, just an expression. You will be as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside, Erik."

"Ah, _mon_ _amie _then I will be the devil incarnate."

"No, you will be the Angel you should be."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

For the next several days Erik remained in the clinic under the watchful eye of Dr, Evans, Emma and a number of adoring nurses. This caused him no end of embarrassed wonder as he listened to a group of them talking and giggling out in the hall, pausing only to look and see if he were watching. The skin grafts were healing nicely and it was beginning to itch underneath his bandages. When Emma came to check on him he asked her when they would be taken off.

"I am itching and it is driving me mad, _cherie_." He complained.

"I know, but that is a good sign. The skin is healing nicely; we hope to be able to remove the bandages soon."

On Thursday night Erik suddenly spiked a fever. It was low-grade at first, but gradually rose until it was dangerously high. Emma was immediately called and rushed over, only to find him unresponsive and burning up. She checked under the bandages and saw no evidence of infection, puzzled she looked at his chart and began to ask the evening shift nurse questions. Suspicions confirmed, she called Dr. Evans to make sure any medication she prescribed wouldn't interfere with the ones Erik was already on.

"Donna said he was complaining of his chest hurting and he was coughing. Yeah, that's what I think; I hope he can withstand pneumonia. I know, we did the best we could. No, we couldn't foresee that, but dammit I should have thought of that possibility!" Dr. Evans did his best to calm her fears and he gave her some suggestions of powerful antibiotics that wouldn't impede his other medications. She put those suggestions into effect without delay and prepared to sit up with Erik for the rest of the night.

Around 3 o'clock in the morning Erik began to moan and toss his head side to side. His hands flew up to his face and he began pulling at his bandages. Emma flew to his side and caught his hands holding them tight.

"Hush love, it's alright. I'm right here." She crooned huskily. He continued to moan and whimper. Remembering how he sang to Chloe to quiet her she softly began to sing

_All through the night,_

_I'll be watching over you._

_And all through the night,_

_I'll be standing over you._

_And through bad dreams,_

_I'll be here,_

_And I'll be here telling you_

_That everything's gonna be alright._

_And when you cry,_

_I will be there telling you,_

_You're never nothing less than beautiful._

_So don't you worry,_

_I'm your angel_

_Standing by._

_Jewel _

Halfway through the song Erik stilled and turned his face toward Emma as if listening. Gradually the melody and medication worked their magic and his fever dropped to a manageable level. For the rest of the night he remained quiet. She sat by his side watching his face until the sun came up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Consciousness returned and underlying it was an odd sense of unreality. He seemed to remember a lovely voice crooning a melody to him in the night easing his discomfort and breaking through his nightmares like the sun after a storm. Erik moved gingerly, murmuring her name and woke Emma from an exhausted sleep. She lifted her head where it lay beside him on the bed resting on her folded arms. Instantly alert she brushed his hair tenderly aside and said

"Hey big guy, you had me worried."

"What is wrong with me? I feel as though I have been trampled by a stable full of horses." His voice was hoarse.

"You caught pneumonia" she began. "_Mon_ _dieu_ am I dying then?" he panicked. "No, no, relax" she hastened to reassure him. "We have good medications now that help the body fight off infectious diseases. With proper rest and fluids in combination with these you'll make a complete recovery, I promise."

"There is no end to the wonders of this time of yours my Emma." He said as his eyes closed again, exhaustion setting in.

Three weeks later it was time for the bandages to be removed and the final result to be revealed for the first time. Erik found himself shaking as he waited for Emma to slowly unwind the gauze and carefully peel the layers of padding off. The feel of air striking his flesh was shocking at first. Emma washed the skin carefully with an antiseptic cleanser and he cautiously opened his right eye. Dr. Evans had repaired the practically non-existent eye lid and tear duct.

The skin surrounding the eye was tightened up so that the organ itself was not so exposed.

Warily he put up his hand and gingerly touched the right side of his face. Instead of bumps, excrescences, scar tissue and other nightmarish images, he felt nothing but smooth unadulterated flesh.

"May I look into a mirror, please _mon_ _amie?_ "He said gruffly.

"Of course, here you go." Emma handed him a large hand held mirror. Erik brought it up to his face and for the first time in his life met himself.

"Erik Rouchard Destler, meet Erik Rouchard Destler." Said Emma into his ear as he stared at himself. The right side of his face was a smooth expanse of skin still reddened and swollen, but unmistakably human. He had _two_ chiseled cheekbones and an aristocratic nose. His dark hair needed styling but his eyes were as green as ever. His cheeks were both smooth and his right ear; the one that had been misshapen looked like a _normal_ ear again! He sat stunned in disbelief, eyes beginning to water.

"Erik, is everything ok? Are you pleased? The swelling _will_ go down I promise. I know you don't look perfect right now, but believe me you are one hot dude!"

_Is she joking? Can she not understand that I am merely in awe of the work she has done with her hands? Dear God, what have I done in my sorry excuse for a life to deserve such a gift of divine mercy from You?_

"No _mon_ _amour_, calm yourself." He clasped her hands in his after carefully laying down the mirror. "You misunderstand. I am most pleased; I just never thought I would see the day when I could look on this accursed countenance with anything other that complete abhorrence. "His voice broke at the end and he began to sob quietly. Emma put her arms around him and rocked him gently.

_Well Emma, you can't fight it anymore, can you? You went ahead and fell for the guy. You of all people know happy ever after endings don't happen for you. Oh, well, in for a penny, in for a pound. I'm in love with the Phantom of the Opera. Won't this be one to tell my grandchildren?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Life returned to some semblance of order soon after these momentous events. Erik continued to volunteer in the clinic while working on drawings for improvements to the property that would open it up for more patients and create space for much needed medical equipment. He planned on surprising Emma with these plans on the night they were to finally meet her parents.

"Now don't be nervous. Daddy is a bit protective, but he is a wonderful man." She fussed with his tie making sure it was tied straight.

"How will he feel about a man living here that is not married to his daughter?" Erik asked. "I know I would personally be looking for my Punjab lasso and a quiet secluded spot to discuss 'business' with him were I in his shoes." Erik anxiously surveyed his appearance in the mirror. It never ceased to amaze him to see a complete human being staring back at him, he was constantly tempted to touch his face to see if it were in fact real or was this all some sort of tortuous dream and he will awaken in his hovel cold and alone. If that were the case he surely wished to die before he awoke, for the pain of that rebirth would be his undoing.

"Come, Erik. We'll be late." He was saved from these thoughts by Emma's voice and he turned to see her walk back into his bedroom. She was wearing a simple spring green sundress with gold accents and pretty sandals that showed off her beautiful ankles.

"_Tres_ _belle_ _ange_! How lovely you are _mon_ _amie_." He gestured for her to turn around and she twirled beguilingly.

"Why thank you, my good monsieur. And you look very handsome yourself." He blushed and looked away, not easy with compliments. "Erik, look at me. You are truly beautiful."

"Thank you, _cherie_, I am unaccustomed to compliments, especially from lovely ladies."

Forty minutes later they arrived on the Merrick's doorstep. Joseph Merrick opened the door and exuberantly hugged his daughter.

"Dad, I want you to meet Erik Destler, he's the one I told you about. He brought some drawings to show you."

"Come on in then. I suppose you had better bring him in with you." He gestured over his shoulder at Erik as he led his daughter into the house. Dinner was surprisingly entertaining in spite of the pointed questions Joseph asked Erik, to the embarrassment of Emma and her mother. Erik took this inquisition all in good stride recognizing a protective parent, wishing he knew first hand what having one was like. The drawings drew instant praise from both father and daughter for their attention to detail and ingenuity. Emma's mother was as lovely as Emma was but he couldn't help noticing that familial resemblance was nearly non-existent. He questioned her about this on the drive home.

"I am not the biological daughter of Joseph and Candace Merrick. I was adopted when I was 6 years old. Dr. Evans found me in the back woods of Tennessee with my real parents who were then only 16 and 17 years old respectively. I was 4 years old, with a severe mouth deformity that interfered with speech. I couldn't talk yet. My parents were little more than children themselves, dirt poor and spending what money they earned on booze and drugs. They offered to sell me to Ned Evans for $50, to do whatever he wanted with me. He contacted the authorities and they were arrested, spent time in juvenile prison and eventually got out, going back to the streets I guess. Ned used his considerable influence to move me to his hospital and fixed my jaw, then he made sure his good friends the Merricks' received the chance to have what they always wanted…a little girl." Her voice was husky as she recounted her youth. What unbearable hardships had she experienced as a young innocent child? Erik covered her hand with his own.

"I wish I had had the fortune of being surrounded by love in that family." He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. "You have so much love to give because you have been given so much, do you realize _cherie_ how rich you are?"

She looked down and turned her hand palm up entwining her fingers with his. "Oh yes," she softly said. "I think I do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A week later Erik walked into Merrick and Co. Architectural Firm as its newest employee. Joseph greeted him with a somewhat reserved smile, but a hardy handshake.  
"Well, my boy, let's get you to your office and you can get started on those blueprints for my daughter's clinic. I'm anxious to see if what you drew up translates into reality as beautifully as on paper. I must tell you I am very impressed with your ingenuity and vision. However……" Here he paused, significantly. "If you do _anything_ to hurt my little girl, I'll make you wish you'd never been born, are we clear on that point?" His grey eyes pierced Erik's unmistakably. "She has already been torn apart by one SOB, she doesn't need to go through that again."

"Yes, I believe you have made yourself very clear. It is not my intention to hurt your daughter; she is one of my closest friends." Erik replied.

"Alright, as long as we're clear on that point." Joseph clapped Erik on the shoulder and led him off to meet his co-workers.

Over the next three weeks Erik worked hard translating his drawings into blueprints. He was very exacting with his measurements, wanting every thing to be perfect for Emma. In time the prints were ready to run by Joseph. As he stood in front of the desk, Erik was for the first time in his life nervous. What if it could not be built, it could be a colossal folly! What was he thinking to suppose he could go back to this profession after so many years?

"This is incredible, unbelievable." Joseph said in an awed voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You have created something not only within their budget, but highly functional and beautiful" Joseph was seriously impressed. He put down the blueprints and pushed the button on his intercom. "Lisa, call Tom and get him in here asap." Two minutes later Tom Richards, the foreman for the building team, was in the office. "How soon can we get this started, Tom?" asked Joseph.

"The Williamson job will be completed by next Friday barring no complications, so…. Next Tuesday or Wednesday?" Tom looked over the blueprints. "This looks good, is it for your daughter?"

"Yeah, drawn up by one of my firms rising stars, Tom meet Erik."

"Nice to meet ya. Good plans, easy to follow, gonna be beautiful when it's finished." Tom shook Erik's hand heartily.

"Thank you."

Mother Nature decided to add her blessing to the work on the clinic, the days were beautiful and the building was progressing in record time. Emma would take time out from her busy schedule at the hospital and drive by just to see how far they got each day. Erik was there every day from the time the team arrived until they left for the night to lend a hand and interpret the blueprints if there was a question. On July 27, 2007 they had a special by-invitation-only black tie affair to launch the new section of the clinic. The buffet was a sumptuous affair and there was a band playing Glenn Miller in the back ground.

"Erik, it is all so lovely, I don't know how I can ever thank you" said Emma as she twirled around the dance floor secure in his arms.

"_Mon amie_ it is I who should thank you, you have given me another chance at life." He smiled tenderly down at her. She was suddenly breathless at the look in his eyes; should she tell him, take that chance?

"Erik, I…."

"Emma? Is that you love? It is! Hello, long time no see! You just _have_ to tell me what you've been doing with yourself!" a beautiful brunette in a stunning red gown breezed up to them.

Emma started violently, "Christine? What are you doing here?"

"Pah, silly girl! Working of course. I am covering your little clinic for the Times. Are you going to remember your manners and introduce me to this _gorgeous_ hunk of male flesh standing beside you?" Christine laughed a tinkling little laugh.

_How can she still make me feel as though I'm a chubby twelve year old with braces? "_I'm sorry, Erik Destler this is Christine Desmond, Christine, Erik. He designed this space."

"Did you really, how marvelous." Erik tried to come out of the trance he'd been in since he saw her. _Mon dieu, she is Christine. The very image of my beloved! How can this be? Her hair is different, but those eyes, I would know them anywhere._

"Erik, can you excuse us for a moment?" Emma took Christine by the arm and steered her away to a secluded corner.

"What was that all about? Ahh, jealousy rears it's ugly head, isn't that cute." Christine opened her compact and complacently reapplied lipstick. "You've got the hots for tall, dark and yummy."

"Leave him alone. Haven't you got enough men? Besides, I thought you and Dominic…"

"Your ex-fiancé? No, just a passing thing. He's flitting around some of my debutante friends right now, trying to find the 'right one' by which I mean one with the right connections and looks of course."

"Bitch…"

"Ouch, darling. I'm not the one who left you because you're fat."

"Size 16 is _not_ fat!" Emma was shaking with fury.

Christine smoothed her hand down her size 2 hips "Of course, love. I'm sure it gives you great comfort to think that. However, not many men feel that way."

"Erik is different" Emma said it with confidence.

"So that's the way the wind blows! That sounds like a challenge to me and I dearly _love_ a challenge." Christine's smile was wide and feral.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Pleading a headache, which was the truth, Emma left the party early. Erik drove her home, uncharacteristically quiet, even for him. "Can I get you anything for your comfort _cherie_?" he asked as he unlocked the door. _Yeah, don't fall for her bull crap. Can't you just look at me? See me? I love you for who you are, not for who I can hurt by stealing your heart._

"No, I'll just take some aspirin, thanks. Erik, about Christine…"

"She was quite lovely was she not? So like my own Christine, and yet different. Slim and graceful, like a bird in flight." His eyes were enraptured with memories. She could feel the tears welling up, threatening to overflow. _No! I won't allow that. Leave me some dignity Emma before you fall apart. _"Yes, that she is, if you like that sort of woman. Well, I'll say goodnight now."

"Yes, good evening." He said absently as he strode away toward the kitchen. She softly closed the bedroom door, making it to her bed she lay down and quietly sobbed.

Erik was pleasantly surprised by Christine the following afternoon. "I hope you don't mind. I thought I would kidnap you for lunch." She gave him a wide smile.

"No, _mademoiselle_ I do not mind at all. I was just thinking about you." He returned her smile charmingly.

"Really?" she gave the word a sexy little purr. "What were you thinking about?" this with a wink.

"That I would like to know more about you, what you think, what you like, what moves you."

"Wow, and here I thought you just wanted me for my body." They both chuckled at this. In no time they arrived at the newest sensation in New York _La Belle Petite, _a French restaurant of such superb cuisine as to be compared to the nectar of the gods.

Erik had a marvelous time, his companion going out of her way to be witty, charming, daring (slightly), and entertaining. She did not want to overwhelm him this first time out. Damn this is going to be fun. She continued to periodically surprise him at work, not every day; that would be too close to stalking, but often enough to whet his appetite. They began to seriously date shortly after, much to Emma's dismay. One sunny August day Christine took him to Central Park for a picnic. It was a lovely day, mild for the end of summer and they lay back replete after a fine meal. Christine lay with her head cushioned on Erik's chest as he idly ran his hands through her hair. "_Mon_ _amour_ I have something I wish to speak with you about." His voice drew her from her doze.

"Yes, my dear?"

"We have been seeing one another for awhile now _oui_? And there have been no others."

Christine winced at the "no others" part. "Yes, my love."

"I was wondering if you would do me the great honor of…." Here he handed her a small black jeweler's box from out of his jacket pocket. "Becoming my wife."

"Oh my god, this is so sudden. I honestly don't know what to say." _Say something dammit, the foolish man is expecting you to. Honestly the things you get yourself into. I bet this is because I tried to get hot and heavy with Mr. Puritanical last night. Who knew this guy was a "wait till we're married freak"? Like who does that anymore? _"Ummm…wow. Yes. I would love to marry you Erik." She faked a huge smile. _Hell I can always divorce you later._

Erik couldn't wait to get home that night and tell Emma. It was their first knock down drag out fight. "I can't believe you asked that, that _tramp_ to be your wife!" Emma knew her voice was getting shrill, but she couldn't stop it.

"Don't talk about my _wife_ that way." His was a hiss of menace. "If you can say nothing good it is better to hold your tongue."

"Or what? Did you know that this paragon of virtue you've placed on a pedestal pretended to be my friend while doing the nasty with my fiancé behind my back?" she was beyond reasoning now. "She only wants you because I do! You are nothing to her, just some sick twisted joke!"

His hand shot out before he could stop it and sharply connected with her cheek. The shock on her face was mirrored on his own. "_Mon_ _dieu_, what have I done? Oh Emma…" He reached for her, intending to apologize.

Her hand had flown up and covered the reddened spot. "No! No. Don't touch me. Please. I think it's best if you go now. I'm sure your fiancé will put you up for the night." She turned and walked slowly into her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Erik tossed and turned all night on Christine's sofa. He didn't think he would ever forget the look on Emma's face when he struck her. Why did he do it, he who _never_ harmed a woman even in his darkest moments as the Phantom? His palm still stung where it connected with her delicate soft skin. _Mon dieu if I could only take tonight back again and do it all differently. Perhaps it was the shock of my impending marriage; surely she didn't mean that she loves me. Oh, Emma I care for you deeply, but this is my chance with my Christine. Can't you be happy for me?_

Christine woke to fresh bagels and cream cheese with Starbucks Coffee. "I knew there was a reason for keeping you close big guy" she purred in his ear as he read the Times. He met her lips with a distracted air and asked "Shall we meet with wedding planners this afternoon?"

Christine nearly spit her coffee out. "So soon? Darling, we just got engaged yesterday."

"Christine, neither of us is getting any younger" she gave him a sour look. "I think we should, how do you say it? Take the bull by the horns? And get started." He gave her a winning smile.

"Alright I'll see who's available at the moment." She placed a kiss on the top of his head on her way to the sink. "Erik," she said as if just thinking about it.

"Yes, love?" he looked up.

"I heard through the grapevine that Harrison and Sons are looking for some new blood to spice things up a bit. I think you ought to consider putting in your resume."

"The biggest architectural firm in Manhattan? _Cherie, _I have a job with Merrick and Co. I have no wish to change."

"But think of the prestige that Harrison and Sons would give you! Your designs would be used all over the world! Dignitaries, movie stars and moguls would all be clamoring for an Erik Destler design!" he laughed at her earnest expression.

"These things mean nothing to me. I want only to bring beauty to those around me through my designs, not use them for my own selfish gain."

"Of course, darling. I know that. Promise me you'll think about it?" she sat in his lap and played with his dark locks.

"My mind is made up. I shall not yield." Erik's tone was final.

_We'll see about that, my love. I'm not going into this farce of a marriage getting nothing._ "Of course darling, I understand." She accepted his kiss and profession of love before he went off to work. Picking up the phone she dialed a number. "Barry, sweetheart. Yes, the coast is clear. I can't wait. Mmmm. I just love it when you talk dirty. Be here in 15, I have an 11:30 appointment. Bye baby." With a lusty sigh she went upstairs to strip and wait in bed for one of her lovers.

Emma decided that she must be in love. Why else would she feel so damned miserable? She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and, having found a t-shirt that Erik inadvertently left behind, found herself cuddling it just for its scent. Polo Black, she remembered when she brought that for him. Just smelling it made her want to climb astride him and…whoa time out Emma. He's about to be a married man. Fantasizing about him when he was _single_ was acceptable but she needed to get her head around this new aspect. As days turned into weeks she rarely saw Erik, only at the firm when she stopped by to see her father, which she did more frequently now. Joseph noticed that as well. "Not that I'm complaining my dear. Is there something you want to tell your old man?"

"If I had an old man I don't think I'd have anything much to tell him." He smiled at the compliment. "Umm, is Erik around?"

_Oh, what have we here?_ "I believe he went out to lunch with that lovely Miss Desmond, they may be back by now, would you like me to see?"

"No, no! I was just wondering. So you think she's lovely too."

"Why yes, they make a dashing pair do they not?" he watched her closely.

"Yes, I suppose they do." She replied listlessly.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" his eyes were kind and loving. Against her will her own begin to fill.

"Oh, daddy. I love him so much and he's making such a huge mistake. She'll rip his heart out and I'm afraid he'll never trust enough to give it again."

"Then my dove, you must try to tell him how you feel. Show him your heart Emma. You have such a great capacity for love. I always felt it a shame that you wasted it on that jackass Dominic Edwards the Third." As he intended her to do, Emma laughed.

On the night of Erik and Christine's engagement party Emma dressed with care. She wore an emerald green spaghetti strap gown with a-symmetrical hemline. She draped a beautiful black silk shawl over her shoulders and stepped into her mile high sandals. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a careless knot and long dangling earrings in antique gold. Looking at her own reflection she shivered, feeling cold all of the sudden. Was she coming down with something? Her throat hurt a little, probably just nerves. She took Tylenol and headed out to call a cab.

The Hall was beautiful. As per instructions the Dining Area was filled to capacity with every kind of flower imaginable. A fairy garden come to life. Christine was _not_ impressed. "Hasn't he ever heard of allergies?" she sneezed again. "Damn the man! I'm going to spend the rest of _my_ party in the bathroom sneezing my freaking head off!"

Emma was bowled over the moment she walked in. It was what she always wanted. A fairytale come true. She realized then how much Erik loved Christine, to do all of this for her. Heart sinking she watched him speak to the pianist who would be performing that evening. Glancing up his eyes caught Emma's and held. He excused himself quickly and made his way across the floor. Mesmerized, she watched him move with his easy masculine grace. "Emma, _mon_ _amie_ I have missed your face." He cupped it in his hands, her eyes drifted closed.

"Why Emma love, so glad you could come" _Not. You're not going to ruin this you little witch. Not when I've worked this hard. _"Erik and I are so pleased to see you. Erik, love. The pianist simply won't do. I've heard him before and he's really mediocre."

"My heart, it's George Winston, I can assure you he came highly recommended…"

"No, no. My mind is quite made up. I would like for Emma to play. She is a proficient jazz pianist and will do nicely for entertainment!"

"My dear, Emma is here as a guest not as entertainment" Erik was beginning to get on her nerves.

"I know my love, but surely she will do this for a _friend_." With a stress on the last word she shot Emma a nasty smile unseen by her fiancé.

Wanting only to end this farce Emma agreed. "Of course Erik, I would be happy to help out."

"_Cherie_…" he stretched his hand out only to have it snatched up by Christine.

"Come love, our guests are arriving."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Emma played some of the old classics, Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole, the Great SatchMo (Louis Armstrong), as well as some of her own pieces. As she played she could blank out the world for awhile and just be. In some ways music had been her salvation for years, a way to bring beauty in a world that seemed bound and determined to wring out every bit of ugliness in it and then sit and wallow a while. After an hour of playing she was given a break then asked to play for the couples dance. Pain lanced through her as she saw Erik lead a laughing Christine to the dance floor. She began to play a haunting tune as her silken voice wound its way around the dancers.

_I love you oh so madly  
I need your love so badly  
But I don't stand a  
Ghost of a chance with you _

I thought at last I had found you  
But other arms surround you  
And I don't stand a  
Ghost of a chance with you

If you'd surrender just for  
A tender kiss or two  
You might discover that  
I'm the lover meant for you  
And I'd be true

So what's the good of all my scheming?  
I know I must be dreaming  
For I don't stand a  
Ghost of a chance with you

_**Diana Krall Love Scenes**_

Erik drifted slowly with the music until he heard Emma's voice begin to sing. Then he turned toward the lovely sound. He watched her hands as they drifted over the keys of the piano, her eyes full of unshed tears as she poured both heart and soul into her song. In vain Christine tried to get his attention.

"Erik, we're in the middle of the dance floor!" she hissed, looking around with a nervous smile.

"_Un_ _moment_, _mon_ _coeur_." Erik said absently as he began to make his way between dancing couples toward the piano just as Emma finished up her song. She sat head bowed for a moment before rising gracefully. "Emma! Wait." Erik walked faster through the curious crowd leaving an enraged Christine behind him.

Emma just wanted out. Her head swam and she shook with nerves and chills. All she wanted was home. On the ride back to the apartment she wearily put her head back on the seat. She barely made it through the door before a severe bout of chills had her shuddering violently. Her teeth chattered viciously as she pulled off her dress and dressed quickly in sweats. _Oh, god, what's wrong with me? _She lay down on her bed and yanked the comforter up over her. For the next day and a half she floated in and out of consciousness.

"Erik, hi this is Dr. Evans." Erik answered with a pleased tone. "Have you spoken with Emma recently?"

"Why, is something wrong at the clinic?" Erik was on alert.

"No, no. It's just that it was her weekend to come in and she hasn't shown up. It's not like her to not let us know what is going on. I'm sure it's nothing, but…"

"I will go now and check on her." By now Erik was very concerned, this was not like Emma. As predicted Christine was less than pleased.

"You cannot be serious, Erik. She is a big girl, I'm sure she has her reasons for not showing up for work" her voice grew louder as he walked out the door. _Stupid prick, that's right run off to mummy whenever she calls. Well fine,_ a smirk_ I'll make a call of my own. _And she did, Harley was a fine looking man and an exceptional "enthusiast" shall we say? Tonight was going to be fun!

Erik opened the door to Emma's apartment sensing immediately that something was wrong. "Emma, _cherie_?" he heard a low moan coming from somewhere inside. In a flash he was searching. "Emma!" he shouted. He found her collapsed on the bathroom floor, unconscious and burning with fever. "Oh, god Emma!" He called 911 and followed the ambulance to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ned Evans found Erik frantically pacing the ICU waiting room. "Have they said anything?" he asked.

"_Non_. What is taking so long?" Erik grasped Ned by the arm. "Did she complain of any ill feelings, any symptoms?"

"Just a headache and stiff neck. Maybe some general aches and pains. I thought she may be coming down with the flu. Look, I'll check and see what's going on." Ned went up to the nurse's desk and, after a quiet consultation, was led through the double doors and into the unit. Another lifetime passed, or so it seemed before the good doctor returned. "Well my boy, there is good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear?" His kind eyes were both worried and exhausted.

"Tell me what is wrong with my Emma" pleaded Erik.

Ned looked at him sharply. "_Your_ Emma is she? I was under the impression your heart lay elsewhere my good sir." Erik had the grace to flush at this. "Forgive me, I do not mean to pry. As for your questions, Emma has been diagnosed with bacterial meningitis. It is I fear a serious, but treatable disease. She is being fed antibiotics intravenously and steps are being taken to lower her considerable temperature. I do not know precisely how she picked up this infection, but it could've happened at the clinic. There are at least three strains of bacteria that cause this, the most common being _streptococcus pnuemoniae. _The bacteria can be spread by respiratory and throat secretions through coughing. If she caught it from our place then we need to inoculate everyone to prevent an epidemic."

Erik asked if he would be allowed in to see Emma soon. Ned assured him he would arrange things. "Why don't you go home and pack an overnight bag. I'll see if you can bunk in one of the room the interns use during their long shifts." After thanking the older man profusely, Erik drove home through the warm evening.

Pulling into the driveway he was surprised to see a dim light flickering in Christine's room. Sensing that something was going on behind his back, he silently unlocked and opened the door. Relying on his phantom skills he stalked up the stairs. He could hear soft cries coming from down the hall. The closer he got the more he realized it was his fiancé's voice calling out another man's name in ecstasy.

"Billy, oh god yesssss!!!!" Christine shouted as she reached her pinnacle.

The man roared his own completion just as Erik slammed the door open. Christine screamed as the naked guy was abruptly yanked off of her and slammed into the wall to crumple weeping on the floor. "What is the meaning of this?" hissed Erik with icy fury.

"This is just what it looks like, _dearest_. Since you don't want to give me what I want I find others who do, it is as simple as that." She all but spat the words at him. "Do you know how many men I've had since we've met and '_fell_ _in_ _love_'? Six, that's right, count on your fingers if you can't do the math. Each one has a different skill too. I've even had two at the same time, right here while you were off doing your job, or meeting with the florist…."

"_Silence_!! "His voice was a whiplash and, realizing she may have gone too far, she shut up quickly. "You _will hold your tongue_ madam. Return what is mine and we will end this charade tonight. Then you can go to the devil for all I care. I was on my way back here to tell you it was over anyway, thank you for deciding it so decisively. Now I needn't worry about causing you pain."

With shaking hands she removed and offered the ring. As he took it Erik realized that for the second time in his life a Christine was returning an engagement ring to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

As he made his way back to the hospital, Erik tried to recall what it was about Christine that made him lose sight of the one that he truly cared for. He supposed she reminded him in some superficial way of his own Christine and, selfishly, he tried to go back to get that one last taste of the obsession that haunted his past. In doing this he lost the one person he treasured the most.

_**I love you oh so madly  
I need your love so badly**_

_Oh my sweet Emma, forgive me. I love you too. I am coming, hold on for me._

_**I thought at last I'd found you  
But other arms surround you.**_

_Not any longer my sweet. I was a fool, an unmitigated ass. Only your arms will do._

_**If you'd surrender just for  
A tender kiss or two  
You might discover that  
I'm the lover meant for you  
And I'd be true**_

_Oh, my heart. It will be _more_ than one or two kisses. I will give you a lifetime of them if you will let me. I know you're the lover for me, blind idiot that I am. I burn for you, ache for you, long to hold you while you fall apart with rapture in my arms. Watch your eyes at the moment of your release. See you become the passionate creature you are on the inside, watch you grow heavy with our child. Oh, sweet heaven that would be._

_**So what's the good of all my scheming?  
I know I must be dreaming  
For I don't stand a  
Ghost of a chance with you**_

_Emma, you do! Don't give up on me yet! Je t'aime, mon petite ange!_

Wiping his eyes he saw the lights of the hospital up ahead and followed the signs to the emergency entrance. An orderly showed him to the doctor's lot so he could park next to Ned's car. When he went inside a relieved physician greeted him. "I'm Dr. Grant, I saw your young lady when she came into the ER this evening. Dr. Evans told me you were coming back tonight."

"How is Emma?"

"Not very good I'm afraid. She has been running an extremely high temperature for several hours and goodness knows how many days before you found her. She has regained consciousness but is confused and delirious. She keeps talking about a mirror and time travel, oh yes and a ghost or something."

"Phantom?" Erik took a 'wild guess'.

"Why yes, I believe that was indeed the word she used. Was quite upset really, asking me to find Erik, I didn't know who she meant until Ned told me it was you."

"Can I see her, stay with her?"

"I'll see what I can do, go on in, third room to the right."

Erik walked quickly to Emma's bedside. _Dear god _was all that he could think. She was as pale and still as death. There were tubes hooked up to both arms and more to various machines. Her face was chalk white except for her cheeks where the pink of fever still dotted them. She moaned softly and instantly he was by her side. "Love, can you hear me? Open your eyes. Come on dearest." She moaned again and turned toward the sound of his voice but showed no sign of waking. Still he kept talking. He told her how he felt, how much he loved her. What a stupid fool he had been. He told her everything he loved about her, her hair and the hints of fire that showed him the passion that burned within her, her eyes and how they mirrored all of her innermost thoughts. He told her how much her body excited his, how he longed for them to be wed so he could be free to show her how lovely he found her breasts, her hips, her thighs. Finally he told her that he had been told by Ned that Detective Montoya had been unable to locate Chloe's parents and had given the go ahead for adoption. "You and I have the first chance _mon_ _amour_, oh Emma, my own Emma come back to me." His voice breaking at last, Erik lay down his head on her bed and wept.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Please forgive the length of time between updates. Work and family obligations took precedence. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy and I will try to stay on top of the updates. Thanks so much!**

Chapter Fifteen

Emma drifted slowly awake, aware of a nagging headache in the back of her skull. She blinked and lifted her hand, intending to touch her face. Instead she encountered silky hair. At her touch Erik wakened. The joy on his face when he caught sight of her made her breath catch in her throat.

"Emma! My darling, you're awake!" Tenderly he stroked her hair back from her face. "_Mon_ _dieu_ _saint_ love, I was so afraid I would never see this day." His voice was husky with emotion.

"Why…am I….here?" her voice was weak. "What….happened?"

He took one of her hands gently in his own, taking care not to disturb the various tubes. "I found you collapsed on your bathroom floor Friday evening after receiving word that you had not shown up at the clinic for your shift. You were unresponsive and burning with fever, I have never been so frightened in all of my life." Here he had to stop momentarily before he could control his voice. "You have Meningitis sweetheart."

Emma closed her eyes in exhaustion. "Viral…or..bacterial?"

"Bacterial. It's alright," he soothed when she opened her eyes in consternation. "They have you on strong antibiotics and it seems to be working. I am just so happy to see you awake my heart!"

"Where..is…..Christine? Shouldn't …you be…..planning…your……….wedding?" the words were difficult to push through a suddenly tight throat. "I'm…sure..you …have..things…to ..do."

"_Mon_ _amour_, please forgive my foolish behavior. I have been an ass about so much. I do _not_ love Christine, have _never_ loved her, not the way I love you. You are my light. You have utterly bewitched me body and soul, and if you agree to be my wife, I wish never to be parted from you from this day forward." The sincerity in his voice also shone from his eyes as he gently pushed the hair back from her forehead.

"You….you love _me_?" her eyes shone with tears, "Why?" the patent disbelief in her tone made him laugh softly.

"_Mon_ _coeur_, my heart. You are the most unselfish and beautiful woman I have ever known. You took me in when I had nowhere to go and gave me my life back. You showed me who I am. All of this you gave to a stranger from another time and place. I learned from you what love really means. I want to give all this and more back to you if you will permit. _Je_ _t'aime_, I love you, _mon_ _amie_, you and you alone are my heart's desire." His voice was raw with passionate fire as he tenderly wiped away the tears that overflowed and were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, god, I have waited for so long to hear those words from your lips, Erik. I love you so much, almost from the first. I've never felt this way about any man before." She was laughing and crying at the same time, trying to touch his face. He leaned into her hand, adoring her caress.

"Rest now, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek softly. "We have time enough to talk about ourselves. You may rest easy in my love and constant devotion."

The next several days passed in a blur of pain and pleasure for Emma. The headaches and backaches were overwhelming at times and Erik had to hold her as she wept until the pain medication finally took effect and she dropped into a drugged slumber. He completed all the paperwork to finalize their adoption of Chloe, trying to spend as much time with her as possible when not at the hospital watching over Emma. His future in-laws were terrific, taking over wedding preparations as he gave all his attention to his family. The doctors gave him specific instructions on the at-home care Emma would need when released and Erik felt he could serve her much better as a husband than a houseguest, so a small, intimate ceremony would take place in her hospital room as soon as she was up to it, and when she was fully recovered they could renew their vows in a formal ceremony in front of family and friends in a church. As the days passed, Emma began a slow climb to recovery, her love for Erik providing a catalyst for struggling against the disease. The headaches and other pain gradually became bearable as the antibiotics helped her to fight off the illness. It was on one of her better days that Erik broached the subject of marriage. He gently cradled her hands in his and told her he needed to talk to her about something of great importance.

"_Mon_ _ange, _I have spoken with your doctors and they have told me that you will need a lot of care when you return home, I can arrange for a nurse to come and help you, or..."

"Erik, won't you be with me? After what you said, I thought…." She tried to sit up, anxiety clearly written on her exhausted face.

"_Petite, non, non. _Calm yourself, love. Of course I want to be there with you, however, it would not be right to live together unmarried…."

"But Erik, we already lived together! Why does this make a difference? I don't under…." Anxiety was rapidly being replaced by alarm and tears began to fill her eyes.

He gathered her frail body close. "Emma, stop. _Mon ange, mon coeur, mon amour._ It is alright, hold on to me, I am not going to leave you, I give my word. I love you so much, you are my light, my life, my reason for living. I only said what I did because I wish to ask if you would consent to marry me before you return home, sweetheart. I can serve you so much better as your husband than merely a lover. I want to grow old with you, my love. I want to raise Chloe with you, see her grow into a lovely, confident woman like her mother. I want to have children with you, to see you glow with pregnancy, and knowing it is our child within you would be more wonderful than I could even imagine. Say it, Emma! Say you will be mine for eternity, for it would take that long for me to ever let you go!"

Her face began to take on that special glow that only a woman in love wears when she knows that love is returned ten fold. "Yes, oh god, yes Erik! A thousand times yes!! I love you so much….." It was too much and she burst into tears of complete joy, bringing an answering wetness to his eyes. They clung to one another for a long while, murmuring their love words and rocking slowly in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The day of the ceremony dawned bright and clear, an omen of good fortune for the ecstatic couple. Emma's mother brought her a simple gown of white cotton and lace and helped her fix her hair, as Emma was still a bit weak and shaky from her long convalescence. Erik thought no one could look more radiant or beautiful than she as they said their simple vows before the hospital chaplain and guests.

"You may now kiss your bride" intoned the preacher.

"With pleasure" growled Erik playfully as he dipped and set his lips firmly over Emma's in a long, mutually satisfying kiss that lasted until Emma's father cleared his throat and suggested that they "serve the cake already". With much teasing and laughter the celebration commenced until Erik noticed Emma's strength waning rapidly. He whispered to her parents and they bid her a fond and tearfully happy farewell. Dr. Evans took her hand in his and told her he would check up on her in a few days, calling first of course….this said with a wink in Erik's direction.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked when they were alone and Erik held her close as they sat propped on her hospital bed.

"Well, my dearest wife... how I love saying that…" he pulled her to him and slanted his lips over hers, rubbing them back and forth before sinking into a long, slow kiss, his tongue tangling languidly with hers until her breath came in pants and she clutched his shirt with desperate hands. "He meant that you would be discharged tomorrow morning, and he will continue to monitor your health, but he promised me he will call first" his hands were roaming lazily over her body in light loving caresses and he was taking bites of the sensitive area on the side of her neck between words "so he doesn't interrupt a newly married couple enjoying the fruits of their labor, so to speak." She didn't know whether to blush or laugh by the time he was done with his outrageous explanation.

"Erik, you are incorrigible!"

"Ah, but you love me, wife."

"Oh, god, so much it hurts…..that feels really good…" her breath snagged in a suddenly tight throat.

" Right here?" tender passion in his voice.

"Yeah." A moan.

"Then we'll have to stop."

"What!!!!"

"Darling, did you forget we're still in the hospital? One of your nurses could walk in at any moment." Laughter in his tone.

"Damn! I can't believe I forgot that." She gazed up into his loving eyes. "When I'm in your arms all I think about is you."

"Ah, _mon amour, Je t' aime_, all I think about is you too. You are all that is beautiful in my eyes. When we are home, I will show you in all ways how very desirable you are to me."

The next morning was filled with a flurry of paperwork and packing. Erik insisted that Emma remain in bed until it was time to leave for home, he took care of all details. They took a cab to the apartment and Erik insisted on carrying her over the threshold. "It is tradition" he told her to silence her protests. He showed her the progress he had made in turning the guest bedroom into a nursery for Chloe. Her eyes shown with wonder as she beheld the fantasy fairy kingdom he had built for their daughter.

"Erik….it's….beyond words."

He had created an entire magical forest, complete with wood sprites and fairies. The alcove where Chloe's crib stood was transformed into a beautiful medieval castle with enough royal accoutrements to satisfy even the fussiest of princesses. His meticulous attention to detail was astonishing, and the paintings, though realistic, had about them a charmingly captivating fey quality.

"You are truly one of the most gifted men I know" she turned to him and put her arms around his neck to pull him in for a long, silky kiss.

Erik insisted that she take a long nap, as he did not want their 'wedding night' to be postponed any longer. He tucked her into bed and left her with a gentle caress to her cheek.

"Rest, love. You don't need to tell me your head is aching a little, I can see it in your eyes. I want our joining to be free from stress and pain. Let the medicine work so we can have tonight for ourselves." He went downstairs to begin planning a gourmet meal for two to replace the memories of hospital food that they had both had to put up with for the past weeks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When Emma woke the sun was setting in a sky filled with the rich pink, gold and purple of late summer. She showered and dressed in a sage green sun dress with spaghetti straps, opting for bare feet as she ambled slowly down the hall. When she didn't find Erik right away she called out to him.

"Out here, _cherie_, on the balcony. Come to me."

She opened the French doors to find a veritable flower garden surrounding a French café table set for two with candlelight and music in abundance.

"Wow…..how did….where….Erik, I'm speechless! This is the most beautiful, spectacular, stunning thing anyone has ever done for me." Tears welled up and threatened to overflow. She buried her face in some fragrant lilacs. "How did you know these were my favorites?"

"Your soap my love, your candles, even your car freshener are the same fragrance, how could I not know this?" he looked genuinely puzzled.

"Erik, you are truly an amazing man, one in a million. I don't know of anyone of the male persuasion, including my own father; bless his wonderful heart, which pays attention to that kind of detail about the woman he adores!" Emma was laughing and crying at the same time as she hugged him tight.

They had a wonderful meal, talking and laughing well into the warm, aromatic evening. When dinner was done, Emma insisted on helping with the clean-up and Erik kept a close, watchful eye on her gauging her energy levels to avoid tiring her unnecessarily. Fortunately, he was a tidy cook and cleaned as he worked so there was little to do besides load the dishwasher. He served her favorite hazelnut coffee and cheesecake in the living room and settled in for some serious snuggling on the couch.

"I haven't eaten this much in……forever." Emma sighed. "I'll be good tomorrow and go back to salad and diet coke for lunch and dinner."

Erik turned to her with a countenance of outraged disbelief. "You most certainly will not!! What in god's name are you prattling on about wife? If I ever catch you deliberately starving yourself I will turn you over my knee!"

"Erik, it's called a diet, not starvation. I need to lose a few pounds. I know you like women who are slim and svelte. I want to give that to you."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, a long sigh escaping him. "_Petite_ _ange,_ forgive my impulsive words, I know that they wounded you." He gathered her close to him burying his face in her soft hair. "When I first met you I found you to be lovely in face and form. You are all that a woman should be, with curves and softness, with mystery, passion and so much love to give that it humbles me. You are glorious to my sight. I wish to adore you body and soul for the rest of my life. Please, do not feel you need to be anything less than what and who you are to please me."

She gazed at him with open transparency, he felt as though he could see right into her soul. He caught her face gently in his large, strong hands.

"Trust me, love. You have to trust someone, sometime. _I_ will never leave you as he did."

"Yes, oh my love, yes I do. I do." She repeated the words over and over as they kissed feverishly, hands roaming in ever increasing desperation until Erik reluctantly pulled away, breathing raggedly.

"I think my sweet wife, that it's time we go to bed."

He swung her up into his arms and started for the hall. "Heavens, Erik! What are you doing?" she was laughing and clutching his shoulders.

"I'm about to make passionate love to my wife in our bed." He replied with a broad wink.

She was about to respond to that, but changed her mind." You should not be carrying me sir, you may strain yourself."

"Perhaps" this said with a devilish twinkle, "but the exercise will do me good, I assure you."

He carried her into their room and deposited her gently beside the bed. Emma was flushed, her eyes brilliant. Everything inside him was poised and clenched with tension and desire.

"Your eyes are the color of a fog-shrouded sea" he said softy. "Lovely."

"Thank you," her voice was equally soft. "Your mouth makes me want to spend a lifetime exploring it." she traced its outlines with her fingers, sending shivers coursing through Erik. By the time she stopped he was already rigid. _And I don't even have her undressed yet _he thought with a shudder of desire.

He caught her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, intent on seduction. She made a small sound of feminine anticipation and arousal, opening her lips for him. He worked her mouth deliberately for awhile, enjoying her taste while not rushing her. When he felt her shiver and soften against him, he moved his hands to the zipper of her dress. Slowly he pulled it down and drew the straps off her shoulders. A thrill rocketed through him as she clenched hungry fists into the front of his shirt. She fumbled for a moment before making short work of the fastenings and working her hands inside to scorch his skin with her touch. He worked his mouth down her throat before fastening it lightly on one breast. When her head fell back against his shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed he quickly divested her of the sundress and panties before laying her tenderly on the bed.

The sight of her there, hair spilling onto the pillows, swollen lips parted slightly, and eyes heavy with desire was the most stunningly erotic picture he had ever seen. "You are more beautiful, more desirable than words can express." The look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth.

He forced himself to step back and get out of his own clothes before stretching out beside her on the bed. He covered her mouth with his own once more, a gentle invader. When her tongue touched his, he could not suppress a low growling sound that welled up inside him. This response emboldened her and she deepened the kiss, clutching tightly to his shoulders. His hand moved slowly down her body until it lingered where she burned for him. He teased her until she writhed beneath him at his touch, moving her legs restlessly. He slid between her silky limbs, easing into her snug, tight warmth. Breathing heavily, they remained joined for a few breath stealing moments, riding the bliss of being one in both body and soul. When she suddenly clenched around him his rigid control snapped and he began to thrust heavily carrying her on a tide of passion.

"Oh god, Oh god……_ERIK!!!!!_" her release was earth shattering, mind blowing. A thousand electrical impulses were zinging around her body and every one of them was hitting a pleasure point. Surely one could die from so much bliss.

Erik felt the tremors of her release as velvet vices gripping him. "_Mon_ _dieu, ah Emma mon coeur, Je t'aime!!!"_ he roared his release as he flooded her womb with his seed. They lay for a long while, replete in one another's arms.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years later

Erik rolled out of bed, took one look at Emma, turned a peculiar shade of green and rushed off to the bathroom. His adoring wife propped herself on her elbow and watched him in tender amazement.

"I'm the one who's pregnant," she called after him. "Why are you having morning sickness?"

He came out of the bathroom several minutes later shaky and pale. "One of us has to." He groaned and collapsed onto the bed. "I don't think I can go to work today."

"You have to. You know Dad will tease you if you don't come in."

"He's been looking for reasons to do that anyway…" Erik grumbled, surprising a giggle out of Emma.

"He loves you like a son; you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," he gently traced her cheekbones with the tips of his fingers. "I do. I am the most fortunate of men."

At that very moment a small, dark-haired rocket streaked into the room and hurled itself onto the bed. "Hello, Princess!" said Erik as he playfully tossed a giggling Chloe into the air and deftly caught her again. Emma fondly watched the loving byplay between father and daughter. _Erik is such a terrific dad _she mused as she idly rubbed her six-month pregnant belly. She felt wonderful, only at first suffering the slight queasiness so commonly felt during the first trimester and that soon passed. For her, that is. Poor Erik was still throwing up regularly every morning since Christmas.

"How are you going to handle labor and delivery?" she asked him.

He dropped his head back with a groan. "I don't want to think about it."

He didn't handle it at all well. As a labor coach, he was pretty much useless. From the time her labor pains began he was in complete agony so, needless to say, the nurses loved him. "We need more fathers who can do this, "she overheard one say to another. "There may be justice in the world, after all!"

Erik was installed on a cot next to Emma so he could hold her hand. He was pale and sweaty, experiencing contractions every time she did. Emma rubbed his hand reassuringly. She was _so _ready for this to be over with, even if the price was the steadily increasing pain and pressure on her pelvic bones. She wondered what labor pains felt like to a man.

"Oh, lord have mercy," groaned Erik. "Here comes another one."

"Yes…." Emma rode the tide of pain to its peak and felt it ebb finally.

"This is going to be our last child, I swear it upon my life" panted her husband as he gripped her hand with his. "Is he ever going to get here?"

"Soon," she answered as she felt a deep, heavy pressure within.

Erik didn't end up witnessing the actual birth of his son Ryan Erik Destler, as the physician was obligated to give him a sedative to put him out of his misery. When Emma awoke from an exhausted doze, he was sitting in the rocking chair beside her bed holding his baby boy. His drained face broke into a grin.

"We did it! It was rough, but by god we did it. He's terrific, wonderful, and perfect."

"But he's still going to be our last child"

Emma laughed and hugged them both.

The End


End file.
